Seeking for Answers
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: After Korra and Mako agreed that their relationship would never work, Korra finds herself in the Southern Water Tribe raising her son. When Tapan, her son, is fourteen, he runs away to find his father, but how will Mako react, not knowing Korra ever had a child? R
1. Unanswered Questions

Korra and her son, Tapan are outside waterbending. They live in the Southern Water Tribe by themselves. Korra's parents visit from time to time, but for the most part, they are alone. Living on the outskirts of the tribe has it's advantages: the main one being privacy.

Tapan is a fourteen year old waterbender. His complexion is almost identical to Korra's, but he has his father's features. If you saw him, a blue eyed, tanish, waterbender, with scraggly black hair that barely brushes the base of his neck, you would believe he was full Water Tribe, but he's not.

Him and his mother are sparing, and he just sent a jet of water at Korra that she easily dodged. She smirked as she told him, "Come on, I thought you better than that. Lets see some waterbending." Sparing made Korra's competitive attitude obvious.

Throwing everything into the attack, Tapan grunted, "I'm trying." He loved his mother, but he got irritated with the 'tough love' during training.

After a few more moves, he knocked his mother back. Smiling he raised the snow in front of him. Turning the snow to water made an effective wave that he sent towards Korra.

It washed her a few yards back on the snow. Getting up, Korra told her son, "Good job! Looks like you are close to becoming a master waterbender." Seeing him smile, she restated, "very close."

* * *

At dinner, Tapan's mind was racing with an all too familiar question.

Seeing him fiddle with his food, Korra asked, "You ok?"

Looking at her then back at his untouched food, he told her, "Yea, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Placing her silverware down, Korra asked, "Like what?" She tried to sound cheery, but she knew something was bothering him. Being his mother, she hated to see him in turmoil.

Sighing, he admitted, "I want to know about dad." When Tapan looked up at her, he saw she had froze for a moment. He knew it was a touchy subject. If he remembers right, his mother packed her bags and came to the South Pole before telling his father he was going to be born. Tapan thought it was rather unfair that he and his father were deprived of knowing each other, and he hoped to resolve that soon.

Lowering her eyes, she told him, "Last time we talked, I answered all your questions. What else do you want to know?"

Tapan huffed; then he breathed, "A name." Every time he asked to know his father's name, Korra would deny him that. He knows his father is a firebender from Republic City. His dad has an earth bending brother, his mom and dad met at a probending match, and his father was playing. He knows his parents loved each her, and he also knows they agreed that being together wouldn't work. Tapan supposed that's why he and his mother were in the Southern Water Tribe while his father was in Republic City unaware of his existence.

Sighing, she told him, "Tapan... I know you want to know, but I know you too well. You will go to Republic City and try to find him on your own." Korra did want her son and his father to get to know each other, but she was worried that Tapan's father would reject him. She was afraid her son's dad wouldn't believe his son. The fear of her son being rejected was what held her back.

Standing up and slamming his fork on the table, Tapan yelled, "What if that's what's best! What if I need to see my dad! I shouldn't be deprived by only having one parent. I need a father too!"

Korra was shocked at his outburst.

After Tapan calmed down, he explained with hurt eyes, "Mom... I know you raised me the best you could, and I couldn't have asked for more. I just wish- I just wish I knew him..."

Korra got out of her seat, and walked around the table to where her son was. Wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him, she told Tapan, "I'm sorry.. ." A few tears leaked from his eyes, but his face was hidden by the hair that draped over his eyes as he slumped over. Bracing himself against the table, he tried to hold himself together. It's all he could do not to yell again. Usually he was comforted by his mother's embrace, but this was the only subject brought up that they couldn't compromise on.

She said, "It's ok. Everything will be alright."

That was enough to tip Tapan over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore. Tapan pulled out of his mothers embrace, and walked to his room slamming the door behind him.

Korra sighed. She knew he deserved to know, but she wasn't ready to tell him.

* * *

In his room, Tapan grabbed a tote bag. He stuffed food, some yuans, and a couple other things in the bag. After he was sure he had everything to run away, he climbed out the window. Plopping into the snow, he was glad to have grabbed his coat on the way out.

Tapan had done this several times before, but he had never actually left to find his father. It was just too risky. He just needed to vent; even though, whenever he did this, it worried his mother sick. Every time he came home, she was frantic.

Walking through the Tribe in a light snow, he looked for somewhere to go. People recognized him, and he waved, but they didn't recognize him as the Avatar's son. They just knew him as another villager.

Passing by someone reading a newspaper, he happened to glance over. It was from Republic City. He had seen the newspapers before, but none of them told him anything about his father.

He was snapped out of his trance by the old man reading the paper saying, "Would you like to read?"

Realizing he must have been staring at the paper, he rubbed the back of his neck. Then Tapan told him, "No. Thank you."

Standing up, the old man held out the paper and told him, "Here. You look like you need some news to cheer you up. Not all of it is the happiest, but they have a few entertaining stories. The more you know, the more knowledgeable you are."

Seeing the old man was smiling and wanted him to take the paper, Tapan took it. Then he said, "I'll return it."

Walking away the old man told him, "No, my boy. Keep it."

Looking at the paper, I saw the title, '_Biggest Triad Bust of the Year_!' Skimming the front page, he saw the article was about a high ranking officer catching notorious leaders in the criminal world. The other articles were interesting: '_Fire Ferrets Banned From Some Restaurants_', '_Future Industries: Colored Televisions Coming out Next Month_', '_Three Robberies on the Same Corner in the Same Day_', '_Will the Avatar Ever find that Special Someone?_'. Tapan had to scoff at that one. The day his mom found someone was the day normal pigs fly on their own. The last article did catch his attention. It read, '_Team Avatar: The Then and Now Update_". It was in the monthly section, so it was no surprise Tapan hadn't noticed it before.

'Korra: Korra was a spunky rebellious teenager when she saved the world, but moved back to her home soon after. Now, she is still living in the Southern Water Tribe, but she paid us a visit on the fifth. Spirits were attacking City Hall. Luckily, Korra was there to resolve the issue.

'Asami: Mrs. Sato was always the beautiful and smart girl she is now. Still test driving the Satomobiles Future Industries makes, it is no surprise this CEO has a new product, color television.

'Bolin: After being raised by his older brother, Bolin became a popular probender. This all ended when he became a star in the movers. This jokester is currently starring in his twentieth series.

"Mako: By far the most serious of the group, Mako has always been a leader. Orphaned at eight he led himself and Bolin, his brother, off of the streets. Then he led a probending team consisting of himself, his brother, and the Avatar. Now, within the last week, he has made the biggest triad bust of the year.'

Tapan stared at the page, particularly at the last paragraph. A former probending captain of the team his mother was on was one of the many things his mother had described his dad as.

A picture was at the top of the article. Though it was black and white, you could clearly see the picture. On the left there was a girl with flowing black hair and a glove on her left hand; Tapan figured, since it wasn't his mother, it must be Asami. The next over was a boy with a goofy grin on his face; figuring that was Bolin because of his expression, Tapan moved onto the next person. He clearly recognized this watertribe teenager. It was a younger version of his mother. She really hadn't changed much. Looking to the last person in the picture, he saw a tall teenager with spiky hair and a scarf. This was probably Mako. What really raised suspicions of Mako was that, in the picture, his arm was wrapped around Korra, and they were both smiling.

Remembering the first article, Tapan flipped back to it. Reading it he learned, that Mako was a fire bender on the police force. He also read that Mako often worked long hours at the station because he was very dedicated to his work.

He knew. Tapan knew this had to be his father. The cover picture had the same man that was in the back with an arm around his mother. This was the man he always wanted to meet.

Turning around, he looked in the direction of his house. Then with slight regret for leaving his mother wondering where he is, Tapan decided he would travel to Republic City and find his father.

* * *

Later that night, Korra's worry for her son escalated. He had been in his room for hours. She hoped he was ok, but she wanted to make sure.

Walking up to his bedroom door, she knocked on it. There was no answer. Korra did it again, but it was to no avail. After her next knock, she gently called, "Tapan!" With no response she repeated, "Tapan!" Then after a moment, she admitted, "Tapan... I'm sorry. I should have stayed with your father, or at the very least told you who he was when you were young... If you are willing to forgive me, I'd be willing to answer some of your questions and give you a name."

She knew that she hadn't always made the best decisions, but she wanted to do what was right for Tapan. He needed to know who his father was, and Mako needed to know he has a son.

After a minute, Korra knew he should have answered by now. Panicking she yelled, "Tapan!" You could hear the worry in her voice. The now frantic mother bended a large chunk of the wall out , and looked in. She felt a cold draft from the open window hit her. She saw he had packed up and left; even though, usually he comes back in a matter of hours, she runs out of the house to find him.

Hopping on Naga, they ride throughout the tribe, but Korra can't find him anywhere. He has gone missing. All she can do is keep searching.

* * *

Tapan, on the other hand, is on a cargo ship heading to Republic City. He needs to find the truth for himself.

When he reaches the city, he is amazed by what he sees. His mother described the city, but there were no words to illustrate the difference between this and the South Pole. Though he was extremely fascinated by the city and could explore it for days, Tapan knew why he was there. He was there to find Mako and see if that is his dad.

Remembering that the newspaper had said Mako was a policeman, Tapan knew that the police station would be a good start. After wandering around a while then getting directions, he made it to where he needed to be.

Tapan stopped in front of the station. Looking around, he saw so many people walking around oblivious of his presence. In the South Pole, you knew everyone. Here he would have to ask around to find his father. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and walked into the station.

The station was bustling. There was a line of irritated people at the counter. Figuring that was the line to talk to someone from the station, he got in line. When it was his turn, he met with a middle-aged officer.

Pulling out some paperwork, the officer asked in a deep voice, "What are you here for today?"

Watching him write things down, Tapan told him, "I'm looking for Mako."

He stopped writing and asked, "Officer Mako?"

Tapan nodded and said, "Yes."

Sighing, he put the paperwork away and told Tapan, "He's on vacation. Sorry, but you can't speak with him. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Feeling defeated, Tapan said, "No, but thank you." Just as Tapan was about to walk away, he asked, "Can you tell me his address?"

Walking away the officer said, "Nope. We can't give the officer's personal information away."

Tapan was about to just walk out of the station and go back home to his mother when he heard an officer addressing a lady "Chief Beifong". That's when an idea came into his head. All he had to do was ask the chief.

Walking over to the older lady that had been addressed, he asked, "Chief Beifong?"

She snapped, "Yes." Now, he remembers his mother talking about her.

After a moment of contemplation, Tapan told her, "I am looking for Officer Mako."

She quickly answered, "He's off. Now, I have more important matters to deal with."

With Chief Beifong walking away, Tapan hustled to catch up as she weaved her way through the station. He pleaded, "Please, I need to talk to him! Can you tell me his address? I need to-" He was stopped short when his face slammed into something hard.

The chief had stopped, and he had ran directly into her metal armor and fell to the ground. Clearly irritated, she asked, "What? You think you have the privilege to come in here and act like you run the place? You don't!"

With the hope of finding his father fading, he sat on the floor. Listening to the chief wasn't helping at all. Tapan felt like tears were ready to fall, but he was good at holding them back. Not a single one fell. With the chief's glare directly on him, Tapan flinched and looked at the ground.

Seeing the boy's reaction, Chief Beifong rethought her opinion of the boy. He looked pitiful in her opinion. Sighing she told him, "Fine! He lives on the North side of the city. Here's the address." Scribbling something down on a nearby piece of paper, she handed it to him and said, "Now, I don't want any more trouble out of you. Don't hassle Mako. He has enough to deal with."

Tapan took the paper and watched the chief walk away. Getting up, he walked out of the station and eventually found the address. It was a humble two story house. Tapan wondered if his father was really in there.

Walking up to the door, he hesitated before knocking. One of his greatest fears, was rejection by his father, but he had never worried about it too much because his father had always felt so far away, but now, his father was only a knock away.

Resting his forehead on the door, Tapan contemplated whether he actually wanted to go through with this or not. He was beginning to wonder if his mother was right; he shouldn't go find his father all alone.

Hardly realizing he had done it, Tapan knocked and lifted his head off the door. A few seconds went by, and it made him wonder if Officer Mako was home. Then a noise was heard behind the door, and it started to open.


	2. Answers

Tapan took a step back as the door opened and revealed a man that was a bit taller than his mother, and Tapan is slightly shorter than his mom. This man in the doorway had a red scarf, spiky black hair, a thin yet trimmed face, ember eyes, and a blank expression. Tapan was sure this was the man on the newspaper cover.

With a hand on the door, Officer Mako asked, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Tapan took a deep breath and gulped. He couldn't believe he was going to have this conversation. After deciding there was no going back, he asked, "Officer Mako, can I come in and talk to you?"

Officer Mako told him, "Depends what it is about. If it's about police business, Beifong banned me from talking about that on vacation. Everything else is free reign."

Starting to smile, Tapan stopped as soon as he remembered what he was about to say. Walking inside, he followed Officer Mako to the living room. "Sit down," Officer Mako told him as he sat down himself, and Tapan did just that.

Fiddling with his hands, Tapan said, "I don't want to beat around the bush too much, but... did you know Korra?"

Placing a hand on his temple, Officer Mako sighed, "Yes, but if this is what you want to talk about, I'm not going to."

Worried he wouldn't get a chance to tell Officer Mako that he suspected he might be his father, Tapan frantically said, "No! Wait! Please, this is important. I just need to ask a few questions first."

Seeing the boy was desperate to talk, Officer Mako told him, "Ok."

Happy he'd get a chance, Tapan asked, "Did you love Avatar Korra?"

Realizing this was going to be an awkward talk because it was about his ex-girlfriend, Officer Mako decided to answer to get it over with as quick as possible. He said, "Yes. We dated, but it didn't work out."

Tapan scoffed and said, "Let me guess, you two just don't work, but you still love her... And she still loves you believe it or not."

Officer Mako realized that was almost exactly what he and Korra had discussed years earlier, and because he was baffled, he exclaimed, "What?" Then wondering how he knew that he asked, "How do you know that's how it went?"

Shifting in his seat, Tapan told Officer Mako, "I believe you are my father."

Mako didn't know what to think. There was no way this boy could be his son. This kid had to have the wrong guy. Mako unbelievingly told Tapan, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your father."

Fumbling with his tote bag Tapan managed to pull out the newspaper and a picture of him and his mother. Pointing to the newspaper cover he told Mako, "Here."

Shaking his head, Mako said, "I have no idea how you could get me being your father out of that article."

Suddenly, the truth began to come out as Tapan said, "Avatar Korra is my mother. I came here to find you because you fit the description of how Mama described my dad. I'm guessing because you had discussed being together wouldn't work, she didn't tell you about me..."

Mako's eyes widened as he took in what the boy, supposedly his son, had just said. Korra hadn't told him in the slightest that she had become a mom, or that he was a father. He didn't think the boy was lying; on the other hand, it was very possible that the kid had guessed wrong. After all, it was hard to believe this boy was his son. Finally he said, "How do I know you are the Avatar's son? I think you've got the wrong guy."

Handing Mako the picture of him and his mother, Tapan said, "This is me and Mom."

Hoping to prove that the boy had no evidence, Mako looked at the picture, but what he found did not hinder the boy's story. It only strengthened it. Mako felt a tug in his chest as he found himself looking at a picture of the boy and the Avatar. The boy was about seven or eight in the picture. Korra was bent down to his level, pulling him up to sit on her lap, but it looked as if the kid was trying to run off. They both had a smile that Mako couldn't describe spread across their faces. It was a smile he had never seen on Korra before; then he knew. He knew this boy was Korra's son. There was not another if, and, or but in his mind.

The only thing left to contemplate was whether this child was his. Nowhere in the picture was the boy's father. Plus, if Korra had met someone, he Bolin and Asami would have definitely been told about it, so if Korra didn't meet another guy... Mako was this boy's father.

Now, Mako was the one with questions. He asked, "How old are you?"

Hoping Mako was in agreement with his guess, Tapan answered, "Fourteen."

Mako remembered that himself and Korra broke up about fifteen years ago, so that answer would make sense if he was Mako's son. Then Mako asked, "What's your name?"

Tapan smiled and told Mako, "Tapan."

Giving Tapan back the picture Mako sighed, "Well Tapan... I didn't think it would be possible but, I might just be your father."

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe Korra was still searching for her son. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and with it being around noon, she was ready to collapse. The only thing stopping her was the need to find Tapan. Naga was just as tired.

Finally, she got off Naga and held onto her pet's harness as they walked some more. Though after a couple hundred yards, neither of them could take it anymore. With bags under her eyes, Korra slumped into the snow. Naga flopped beside her master and began to fall asleep. Korra was trying to fight it, but sleep was getting the better of her too.

Right as she was drifting off, Korra heard, "Hello Avatar."

Straining to open her eyes, Korra saw Injuquaq. He was an old man that usually wandered around the tribe. It was all she could to to say, "Hello. Injuquaq. Have you seen Tapan?"

Injuquaq shook his head and said, "Not since yesterday."

Korra stood up awake for a second, and asked, "Where did you see him?"

Pointing, he said, "Over there. He looked like he was eyeing my newspaper, so I gave it to him. He looked like he needed to read a bit." Injuquaq was smiling, but Korra wasn't.

Knowing he often read Republic City's newspaper, she asked, "Which newspaper?"

He happily told her, "Oh! The Republic City Press from, I don't know, three days ago."

Korra's eyes widened in horror. That was bad. She had read that newspaper too, and she knew Mako was in it several times. If Tapan had put two and two together, she knew her son would be in Republic City. Speaking hesitantly she asked, "After he looked at the paper, did he head towards the docks?"

Injuquaq just told her, "Couldn't say, I left him to read the paper in peace."

The Avatar tried to wake her polar bear dog, but Naga wouldn't budge, so she told the old man, "Thanks for your help."

He smiled and told her, "You're welcome. Get that boy home to his parents. I'm sure they are worried. We all know how he likes to run off."

Korra whispered to her polar bear dog, "Come on Naga. Tapan is in Republic City. Lets go find him."

As soon as Tapan's name was mentioned, she shot up and shook some snow off her back. Korra hopped up on Naga's back, and they snuck on a cargo ship just like she had so many years ago. The same way Tapan did hours before. Like mother; like son.

* * *

Getting up and walking to the kitchen, Mako asked, "Would you like some lunch?"

Hearing the mention of food, Tapan shot up and followed his father into the kitchen. Seeing him pulling things out from under the counter, Tapan eagerly said, "Yes, please."

The more time he spent near the boy and the more he heard his voice, the more he became convinced that this was his son. As he took a deep breath and breathed out, he felt the tension in his chest dissipate and a relief wash through his body.

Mako was happy to meet Tapan, and he treasured every moment. It seemed like a far fetched dream, but it actually made sense. Plus it was real.

Watching Mako make lunch, it was hard for Tapan to believe that was his father. It seemed surreal to him that he had two parents now. Still, he hated leaving his mom worrying. He hoped she wouldn't come after him because he had no idea how that would play out.

Putting something on the stove, Mako asked, "Do you like noodles?"

Sitting at the table, Tapan asked, "Who doesn't?"

Mako laughed and said, "Sounds like something my brother would say."

Smiling Tapan asked, "Bolin?"

Looking back at the boy, Mako said, "Yea. How do you know?"

Tapan, looking around the room said, "Mama told me you had a brother, but she didn't say his name. It was in the newspaper."

Suddenly Mako realized, "She told you all about us, but she didn't tell you any names did she?"

Staring at the floor, Tapan told his father, "No."

Mako told him, "Well, I can answer questions you have about me, my brother, your mother, Tenzin, the air bending kids, Asami, Amon, or Unalaq. Actually,.. Don't ask about him."

Tapan asked, "Why?"

Mako gave an uneasy, "Ahhh... I think Korra should tell you about him."

Chuckling, Tapan asked, "Why?"

Mako stirred the food as he told the boy, "Like I said, ask Korra."

Smiling Mako told the boy, "You'll love your uncle." Mako could only imagine his brother's reaction. Having a fourteen year old nephew would be something for the earth bender to get used to. He would be ecstatic; though, there would be a lot of questions. That would be an interesting conversation.

Perking up, Tapan asked, "What's he like?"

Fixing up the noodles and putting them onto plates, Mako went on, "He is a jokester. It's like being around a goofy, innocent kid. He can't keep a secret worth anything. You two will get along, and you'll get along with his kids too."

With Mako setting the food on the table, Tapan asked, "Wait! I have cousins?" He imagined one day finding his father, and possibly getting to know his uncle, but having more family didn't even cross his mind.

Mako chuckled as he said, "Yea, two. Ojas and Ela are Bo and Asami's kids. Ojas is ten, and Ela is seven. Now, I warn you about Ela; she's a feisty little earth bender. Ojas isn't a bender, but I have my doubts. I think I've seen something before, so what about you. Are you a bender?"

Taking the first bite of food, Tapan said, "Yea. I'm a waterbender. Mama said I was going to be a master soon. She's been teaching me."

Mako gave a bittersweet smile and stopped eating for a moment., and he said, "That's great. I bet it will feel good to master water bending." He remembered all the times he spent with Korra. It saddened him that Korra had their son and didn't even tell him. She just left.

Tapan told Mako, "Yea, I'm hopefully going to master it soon. Mama said you were a firebender."

Now eating again, Mako told his son, "That's right. You know, I was a on a probending team with Bo and Korra?"

Tapan said, "Mama told me that. You were captain right?"

Mako smiled and answered, "Yes... She really did tell you everything didn't she."

Happy, Tapan told Mako, "Yea." He was enjoying spending time with Mako. He was spending time with his father. It was completely unimaginable to Tapan. His father was nice too, and it was good that he accepted his son right away.

In fact, Mako was rather happy that he got to meet his son. It was not the way he was expecting to spend his day, but he didn't mind one bit. He regretted not being there for Tapan, but he intended to make up for it. The only factor to add was what would Korra think?

Speaking of Korra, Mako asked, "What made you want to come here and find me?"

Finishing his food, Tapan said, "... Well... I told Mama I wanted to know your name, and she told me no because she thought I'd try to come find you."

Mako raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, you did come here, so she was sort of right." On a side note he said, "Wow. You eat like Korra." They both eat fast, and don't use many manners.

Tapan rolled his eyes and told Mako, "Ok. First, I haven't eaten since this time yesterday. Second, right before we ate dinner yesterday is when I asked Mama about you. When she said no, I kind of stormed off to my room, packed a tote bag, and climbed out the window. I actually forgot to eat the food I packed. Oops. Though after I left, I went around the tribe for a couple hours. That actually has happened a couple of times before. I couldn't come here any other time because I didn't know who you were or where you were, but an old man gave me his newspaper. That's when I saw you in it and decided to find you in Republic City."

After taking a minute to finish up eating, Mako told the boy, "Korra's probably worried about you. Don't you think we should contact her and tell her you are ok?"

Tapan sighed and said, "No. I'll head back in the morning. Do you know of somewhere I can stay the night?"

Mako, who was putting away the dishes, turned around and raised his eyebrow in confusion. He asked in disbelief, "Why would you need to find a place to stay?"

Tapan started, "Well I just-"

Cutting Tapan off, Mako told him, "You can stay here. There are two guest rooms. You can take the one upstairs to the right."

The young water bender was baffled and told Mako, "No. I couldn't intrude. Honestly, I'm fine spending one night outside."

Shaking his head, the father said, "The city is not like the Southern Water Tribe in the slightest. You wouldn't want to sleep out there for the night. I insist." Walking over to Tapan, he placed his hands on his son's shoulders and told him, "You're my son. You're no burden. I can't let you stay out there for the night."

After Mako walked back to the dishes, Tapan confused by his father's kindness asked, "Why are you being so nice to me."

Mako, not bothering to turn around and face his son said, "The main reason is you're my son, but I have a different reason for not letting you sleep out on the streets... When I was eight, my parents were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me... I know how dangerous the streets can be because I used to live on them. Not to mention, I had to take care of Bo..."

All the boy was able to say was, "Dad..." Tapan had heard his father was orphaned at a young age, but he had never heard the story that way. He wondered if his mother knew the whole story; she must have. Still, he couldn't believe his father had taken care of someone else at the age of eight. Being only able to imagine what Mako might have seen, Tapan understood why Mako was so insistent for him to stay there for the night. Finally he was able to say, "I'll sleep upstairs."

Surprising Mako, Tapan gave Mako a hug and told him, "Thanks." Before Mako could even respond, Tapan was up the stairs. The one thought that ran through Mako's head was, 'That is my son.' It is a thought the firebender never imagined having.

* * *

Reaching Republic City around one in the morning, Korra and Naga awoke to the large ship jerking to a stop. She knew she needed to move fast, and being fresh after a good, long nap, Korra hoped on Naga and they bolted towards the police station.

She hoped that Lin had heard a report of a boy fitting Tapan's description. The only thing that worried her was the chance of Mako being at the station. Now was not the time to run into him. Korra had no desire to tell him that she had a son, but he ran away. Now, she is looking for him, and has no idea where the child has gone off to. Mako would freak out if she told him that, and that's why she wishes he isn't there.

More than anything, she was concerned for her son. Tapan had never been to such a big city before. Korra realized it must be overwhelming for him.

* * *

Finally coming up on the station, Korra could tell not too many officers were left inside. She left Naga outside, and walked in. She found Lin yelling at someone because they were twirling around their handcuffs and ended up handcuffing themselves to their chair arm.

Walking up to the chief, Korra said, "Lin, I need you for a moment."

Looking at Korra then back to the handcuff victim, she decided to go over to Korra. In a blank yet somehow irritated voice, Lin asked, "What are you doing here Avatar?"

Trying to hide her panic, Korra asked, "Have you seen a fourteen year old boy with shaggy black hair, tanish skin, and blue eyes?"

Lin gave a smirk as she answered, "Yes. I thought you might know him."

A bit worried of Lin's suspicions, Korra hesitantly asked, "How so?"

Lin told her, "The boy was looking for Mako. I gave the boy his address; even though, I figured you would be against it."

Shocked that her son had Mako's address, Korra screamed, "What?"

Waving the Avatar's outburst off, the chief told her, "I noticed he looked like you with Mako's features. It's not that hard to notice, really. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Korra sighed and said, "Lin. Please tell me he didn't go to find Mako. I've tried so hard to protect him." If Tapan was with Mako, she could only imagine how this would go.

Lin cocked her head and told the Avatar, "You can't keep the boy from his father. It's not right. He'll be fine; though, I have to admit, I never imagined, you of all people, had a child his age."

Korra rolled her eyes and ran out of the station. She only hoped Tapan wasn't there, but he had found who his father was. It was only a matter of time now.


	3. Confrontation

Mako was sound asleep when a light knock on the door woke him up. He had been a light sleeper ever since he lived on the streets because he constantly had his guard up. At first, he thought it might just be Tapan upstairs, but after he listened, he realized it was someone at the door.

He walked to the door, but he almost tripped over his own feet. He doesn't do well if he hasn't gotten enough sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Mako opened the door.

He was immediately startled by who was at the door. At two in the morning, it was Korra knocking on his door, and by the alarmed look in her eyes, he could guess why.

Crossing his arms in a tired fashion, Mako yawned, "Korra? What are you doing here?"

She couldn't tell if Tapan had come here or not, so she played it safe and decided to beat around the bush. Korra asked, "You haven't seen anything out of the ordinary within the last day have you?"

Figuring this was the time to see if Korra was ever going to tell him, Mako acted clueless and asked, "Like what?" If Korra didn't tell him about Tapan now, he knew she probably never would.

Pondering over an excuse, Korra told him, "Rumors have been going around, and I was wondering if you've seen anything?"

Mako repeated his last question, "Like what?"

Korra sighed and told him, "Nothing, just some criminal activity in the area or something like that."

Mako shook his head and told her, "Nope. Is that all?"

* * *

Tapan, listening from atop the stairs, couldn't believe this. His mom and dad were talking. He could feel his mom's uneasiness, but Mako was fairly hard to read. He didn't know someone could be so nonchalant as they talked.

Worry was evident in his mother's voice. He could tell she was concerned for him, and he felt bad he had caused her so much trouble. Still, he wouldn't change finding his father for anything.

Realizing what Mako was doing, Tapan waited for Korra to tell Mako he had a son, but she wasn't. It looked as if she was trying to leave after she realized he wasn't there. Tapan couldn't believe it. His mother wasn't going to tell Mako. It pained his heart to know if he didn't head out to find his father, they would never meet.

* * *

Looking at the ground Korra said, "Yea." Now, the hopes of finding her son was slim to none. There was nowhere else she could think of him being at.

When she started to walk away, Mako realized that she was probably never going to tell him about their child. It hurt him that she would have never told him, but now more awake, he uncrossed his arms and asked Korra, "You weren't ever going to tell me; were you?"

Korra stopped in her tracks and turned on her heals to face Mako. Hoping this wasn't about what she thought, she asked, "What?"

Mako walked towards her and asked, "Is Tapan my son?"

Korra could not believe what she was hearing. Had Mako just asked about Tapan? This was not good in her mind. Korra didn't know what to tell Mako. She knew Tapan must have come by here now, so out of concern for her son, she asked, "Where is he?"

Mako took her hands in his and gently asked, "Korra, is Tapan my son? I've got to know."

Taking a deep breath and hanging her head, she answered, "Yes..."

* * *

Tapan was peaking out of the doorway. Hearing his mother finally admit who his father was became an instant relief for Tapan. He now had two parents.

* * *

Mako was smiling. Now, he knew one thousand percent that he had a child. Knowing the simple fact was wonderful to him, but when Korra raised her head back up, Mako could tell she was crying. To comfort her, he whispered, "Shhh. It's alright Korra. I'm not mad."

With tears still running down the strong Avatar's face, Mako wiped her eyes with his thumb and told her, "It's alright. It's alright." When she didn't stop, he gave her a much needed hug. Then he told her, "He's an amazing kid Korra." Rubbing her back, he said, "You know, I would have been there if you told me. I would have been there for both of you."

Korra knew Mako would probably be accepting, but she was too worried to tell him. There was always that what if. Korra definitely wasn't expecting Mako to be this accepting. He was doing everything in his power to get into their lives.

Then Tapan walked out. His parents' eyes were closed, and they were still in their embrace, so neither noticed him come out. He realized his parents really did love each other, and it wouldn't surprise him if they still did.

Quietly walking over to them, he said, "Mama."

Korra opened her watery eyes to see her son. She ran out of the embrace and to Tapan. She called, "Tapan!" Giving her son a hug, she told him, "Oh. I was so worried about you."

Tapan happily returned his mother's embrace.

With a hold on his shoulders, Korra held her son at a distance so she could look him over. The frantic mother asked, "Are you hurt?" He shook his head. "Are you alright?" He nodded his head. "Are you scared?"

Knowing his mother had automatically went into worried mother mode, Tapan told her, "Mom, I'm ok. You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

Korra squeezed her son in another tight hug, and told him, "I'm so glad you're alright. Never run away again."

Mako was amazed of how Korra acted around Tapan. It was like she became a whole other person. The sight made him give the most genuine smile he ever had. Watching Korra being a mother to their son was one thing he never thought he'd see in a million years, and it seemed so surreal to him. Mako was the happiest he had been in over a decade.

After Korra's tears had stopped falling entirely, she stood up and told Mako, "Thank you for looking after him, but we have to get back." Ruffling Tapan's hair she asked her boy, "You ready?"

Tapan looked baffled by going home the instant he found his dad, and Mako looked terrified and appalled at the same time. Mako asked, "What? You can't just leave. He's my son too, and I don't even know him." What shone through the most in Mako's voice was the hurt.

Korra was caught off guard by this. She didn't know how to include Mako in her son's life; she just wasn't ready.

Then Mako spoke up again and said, "Hours isn't enough to get to know someone."

Korra knew that was true but couldn't bring herself to face the facts. Her son needed a father figure, and he had one. Tonraq was his grandfather, so that's what Tapan saw him as. Korra knew there was no one better to have as a father figure for Tapan than his own father, Mako.

Continuing his thought, Mako reminded Korra, "I'm a perfect example of that." Mako smiled at the thought of himself when he was younger. He would never treat Korra like that now. He said, "I ignored you, asked if you were still there because I hoped you had left, and told you we weren't meant to be together, but I was wrong. You're the only woman in the world for me Avatar Korra , and believe me, Bolin has done some reconnaissance setting up dates for me. Not that I wanted any."

Korra quirked an eyebrow, and Mako told her, "You know how he is, but the point isn't that. The point is that I want to be a part of my son's life. I want him to be a part of my life... I want you to be a part of my life."

Korra was about in tears again from everything Mako had said, but this time, they were tears of joy. She couldn't believe Mako wanted to be in their lives so much. It made her realize how lucky Tapan was to have Mako as a father. Regaining control, Korra told Mako, "What can I say? Tapan needs his father."

Tapan was so happy that Mako said something. He knew he had the best dad. For them not to meet until Tapan was fourteen, Mako took his son in immediately. His role as a father was instinctual. Part of it could be from raising Bolin, or maybe, he was just meant to be a father. Whatever it was, Tapan couldn't have been more ecstatic.

He knew his mother had just agreed to let him see his dad in the future. After tonight, he couldn't have been more amazed of what came out of running away to find his dad.

Mako asked Korra, "Would you like to stay the night? You can stay upstairs; Tapan is across the hall."

Tapan gave a big smile, and Korra pondered over it. Obviously, her son was going to stay the night, so she might as well. She answered, "I guess." Then turning to Tapan she asked, "You're staying?"

The boy nodded. He couldn't believe this his parents got along fine. Which was more than he had initially expected in the South Pole.

Mako led them inside, and the two left the next morning.

* * *

**Just two more chapters left. Then I have a sequel in mind.**

**-WolvesandDogs**


End file.
